Tears From Hell
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Years Vampires have been hunted by humans, no the last vampire clan is wiped out, except one. How will the young Uchiha cope with being alone and what mistake have humans made in killing all the vampires. Will contain yaoi, HashiMada Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: The last remaining clan of all eight of the legendary vampire clans, has died. The Uchiha, who were the strongest out of all seven clans has fallen from the wrath of the human's cruelty and misjudgment. For eons vampires have been hunted all because of harsh rumors and misunderstanding, now all have been eliminated. The last vampire species at the hands of the famous Senju Clan. A fierce ninja clan that specializes in paid assassinations. With their previous and no accomplished mission from the Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village they have earned their respect in all five countries. All the vampires are gone... or are they? A discovery of a single lonely creature in a cave strikes the Senju's interest. The oldest son of Butsuma Senju, the only human on the planet, known to feel differently about the constant slaughter between the two worlds learns more and more on the cold Uchihas and can't help but want to fix the issue. Can the humans and vampire wars that have come to an end, be forgiven on both sides? Or will a new evil arise after the vampire's magic disappears and a new threat is opened into the mortal world.**

**Rated R/M **

**_This program story, is specifically designed to be viewed by adults and therefore may be unsuitable for children under 17 and may call for parental guidance and/or the program may contain one or more of the following. Coarse lang-_**

**ENOUGH ALREADY! Okay, sorry about that ignore Bill over there. Here I'll make this easier for you.**

**Will contain: Graphic yaoi, basement sex, shower sex, rape, bondage, bdsm, erotic intercourse, weird kinks, male sex, graphic torture, disturbing themes, swearing, drugging, blood, angst, drama, depression, scenes that will make you bawl uncontrollably, scenes that will make me bawl uncontrollably while I type them, AND an unintentional OOC Madara... sorry bout that guys. You see you have to look at this from the point of view of a creature that has been discriminated, neglected, and has lost everything so yes he will be... differnt than in the manga. Sorry to displease you *goes into Hashirama random depression***

**... enjoy the HashiMada smexiness! :3**

* * *

Hashirama winced as he listened to the horrifying screams and cries that surrounded the burning battlefield.

"I don't like this… why do we have to kill them? Father this isn't right… an entire race, maybe all of them aren't like people say they are." Hashirama pleaded as he looked at his father, Butsuma Senju.

His father turned scowling at him, "We are the only clan that could put an end to these foul creature's madness! They kill humans boy! It is hard to pick them out as it is seeing they know how to blend into society! The Uchiha Clan, the last of the vampire clans are finely put down by those who they've preyed upon for millenniums now. We won't have to worry about those blood suckers any longer. It is a shame we couldn't have captured one… one of them is of no threat, we could also use the powers they possess to an advantage."

Hashirama looked down, saddened by his father's words the that described his apparent beliefs.

"Father!" a voice called.

Both of them turned to see Tobirama running toward them, panting heavily.

"What is it Tobirama?" Butsuma asked quickly.

"We found someone, but he claims he's human. I'm honestly not sure… I don't see any signs."

"Take me to him." Their father ordered.

Tobirama nodded and started to lead the way, his brother and his father following until he finely came to a stop outside a cave near a spring.

"He's in here." The white haired sixteen year old explained.

Butsuma listened hearing loud crying inside the dark cave.

"Stay." He ordered in a stern voice, giving both Hashirama and Tobirama a warning glance as he walked in.

The Senju walked into the cool cave and lit a torch, where he saw a small trembling form against the rock wall.

However the body was about the size of a normal man in comparison to the size of most vampires.

Most of the creatures were rather tall, lean, and gorgeous. This one, he couldn't tell but he could describe him at the moment as scrawny if he was indeed a vampire.

The young thing at the moment, was shaking violently, his head down against his shoulder hiding his face.

"Hn. There's no need to cry, if you're human then I wouldn't see any point of hurting you." Butsuma sneered, walking over to the boy and kneeling in front of him.

Tobirama had bound their hands behind their back to prevent escape when he went to come and get him.

"Let me see your face." he ordered, trying to slip his hand under the boy's chin only rewarding in the boy curling up further into his body to prevent it.

"Fine. There are other ways to tell if you are telling the truth about being human." Butsuma snarled, grabbing the boy roughly by the shoulders and pulling his back away from the wall, pulling up his shirt and running his fingers over his back.

"N-No!" the young man cried, struggling in his grip violently as he felt the man run his fingers over the soft appendages that hung from his shoulder blades.

He felt the man tense and then a sharp pull before he was propped back up against the wall.

Slowly he raised his head to stare at the man who had ordered the kill on his whole family, his mother, father, brothers, his clan… everyone.

All he saw was this twisted, mocking, smirk as the man held up a black feather in between two fingers.

"Human, eh?" Butsuma mocked, finely looking at the boy's face.

His mouth dropped open in shock at the vampire's beauty, he was gorgeous, the defined shape of his jaw, the long luscious ebony black hair that trailed down to the top of his back, those red eyes, and the pouty lips, the powerful lean legs, and the fragile build of his body, the paleness of his skin normally would turn away all lusting desires of a vampire. Just his body alone …

…was a complete insult to even the most beautiful mortal woman in the cosmos.

"Please… don't hurt me." The vampire whispered.

"You're a young one aren't you?" Butsuma asked with a smirk.

The vampire was quiet his body trembling violently as he stared into those murderous eyes.

"What's your name blood-sucker?"

Again the vampire said nothing, so the Senju grabbed him harshly by the neck and slammed his head against the cave wall making the poor creature yelp and start to cry hysterically.

"Madara! P-Please I-I don't want *sob* to die! I-I *sob* I'll do *sob* anything y-you want! D-Don't hurt me please!" the boy cried desperately.

"Hm… anything?"

Madara trembled violently but nodded as red tears slowly slipped down his pale cheeks.

"Heh, very good." Butsuma chuckled standing up and walking to the cave entrance where he met both his sons.

"Both of you go back to the clan, tell them my orders are to go back to the Leaf and announce the Uchiha's demise, then go straight home. Go with them, I will be back later tonight after I deal with this one." Butsuma said glancing back into the cave at the shaking creature inside.

Tobirama shook his head, "But father he-"

"Don't worry my boy, in his state he couldn't even try to bite me. I'll be alright don't worry. Now both of you go back home with our clan."

Reluctantly both the younger men nodded before following orders.

Butsuma smirked after he sensed his clan's chakra disappear after they were a few miles away before walking back into the cave to the young vampire who was staring at him with those crimson colored eyes.

When he was right in front of the terrified little angel he leaned down and pulled out a knife before starting to cut the boy's shirt off his back until it was fully removed then with a slice off the dagger, he freed the dark ebony feathered wings from the leather harness like contraption the boy was wearing to keep them against his back so they weren't suspicious underneath a shirt.

The wings lifted from their restrained position, before stretching outwards to get feeling back into them, some of the black feathers were tipped with a dark red that brightened up plain black look of them.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" the boy whispered, terror was completely evident in his shaking voice.

"You said you'll do anything, no?"

"Yes… I did, but I-"

"I'm going to tell you this blood-sucking angel… I'm going to do so much more than just hurt you." Butsuma chuckled, as his fingers slipped into the hem of the creature's pants and started to take them off.

Madara's eyes snapped open in a mixture of fear and anger as he started to struggle against the human.

"N-No! Get off me!" he screamed, a soft click could be heard as his fangs retracted and shot out of his gums to their full length.

"You dare show me those disgraceful teeth!? You ungrateful little vampire slut!" Butsuma roared, slapping the ebony haired male across the face as hard as he could, shocking vampire from the strength of it.

"Stop!" Madara yelled, a loud rushing hiss erupted from his throat as an attempted warning for the man to stop what he was doing.

Butsuma just smirked at the young vampire's threat, "You can spit at me all you want demon, I'm not afraid of tiny hisses or scary eyes. I've killed hundreds of your kind and I've killed the last of them, you can stop trying to be tough boy."

Madara was at a loss for words from the man's statement and instead went back to struggling, and this time trying to clamp his fangs down on the man's hand when he reached for his neck.

The sharp daggers barely missing his hand, Butsuma glared cruelly and reached for the discarded shirt and tore a long strip off before forcing it between the vampire's teeth and tying it tightly to prevent such further actions.

With a few swift movements Butsuma had the vampire completely nude as he stripped both pants and underwear from the boy.

Smirking cruelly, he released himself from his pants and grabbed the vampire's legs hoisting them up onto his shoulders.

By now the helpless creature was crying and begging while his body trembled in terror, "Hn, you did say anything." Butsuma snickered before slamming into the cold body as harshly as he could.

Madara let out a loud wail as his body jerked forward trying to get away, on instinct he tried to get his wings to push against the ground to help him gain leverage enough to push his body up from laying on his back, trying to fight the mortal off him.

"You like that demon? This is what so many of your kind did to my own. Is this was pleasures you? Is this what turns you on devil?!" he snarled thrusting harder and faster while the young vampire screamed in agony and fear.

After a while Madara had started to feel an unnatural hot sensation in his belly and his genitals had started to ache, all the while he stared at the Senju leader's face twisted in a disgusting pleasure from the deed he was doing.

"You little whore… gnnn you're so tight… I think you might be a keeper…"

"Annnh… *pant* *pant* ha…"

Butsuma smirked as he listened to the vampire moan and squirm beneath his body, his pale face was tinted a very slight pink, barely even noticeable.

Madara felt himself cum as he let out a loud blissful moan at one particular rough thrust against his prostate, his claw like fingernails clawing at his own wrists from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

After he came he noticed he was getting unbearably tired, and he didn't have strength to fight anymore, so he simply lay there and bawled as the man continued to fuck him into the rocky cave ground, his sobs ceased though when he felt a hot slimy substance fill his asshole making him yelp in shock.

Butsuma pulled out and snickered at the vampire's reaction, curling up into a small ball and sobbing his pain and despair out.

"You're going to be in for much more than that when I'm through with you demon."

Madara raised his head to glance back up at the man, about to say something but stopped when a booted foot impacted with his forehead and everything went black.

* * *

**Well I hope that was alright. Eh, heh the intro warnings was fun to write XD**

_Emily_


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, what are we going to do with him? He's dangerous… the Leaf said we weren't allowed to let one vampire live. So what are you going to…?" Tobirama asked curiously.

"What the Leaf Village doesn't know won't hurt them, and our clan could use the power. This creature will give us that." Butuma explained as he carried the unconscious vampire to the basement steps before descending them and closing the door.

Tobirama let out a huff and turned to his older brother who looked irritated.

"What's up your ass Hashirama?"

"Tobi, don't talk to me like that. I'm still your older brother so-"

"Don't lecture me dumbass. What do you think father meant when he said that our clan needs power?"

Hashirama was silent for a few minutes, just staring out the window before turning to face his younger brother.

"Our clan doesen't need power… we're fine as it is. Father wants a weapon and I think he wants to turn that vampire into one. I'm really not sure how he could bring us more power though. I thought there were just other beings that could use and control chakra like Shinobi can… I don't quite understand what he's trying to do either. It seems after we lost our brothers and mother, father really changed. I just have a feeling that his intentions for the poor vampire are not good."

Tobirama's eyes narrowed furiously at his brother last statement. "Poor vampire!? They've killed hundreds maybe thousands of humans for their sick and twisted amusement brother! How the hell can you say poor vampire?! Father should have killed it!"

Hashirama didn't say anything, he felt angry sure but he didn't bother to raise his voice at his younger brother.

"How many humans are in this world now Tobi?"

"Well I don't know probably over a billion I guess…"

"And how many vampires are there in this world now that we've 'sorted out' the last one?"

Tobirama opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out as he got what his brother was saying.

Upon not getting a response Hashirama turned and glanced into pink eyes sharply. "Only him… only one. He's all alone with no one to care for him, there are no more of his kind left, not even relating vampire clans. They're all dead as of tonight."

The white haired Shinobi was quiet for a moment before scoffing irritably and walking away.

**~Senju Territory: Butsuma's House (Basement)~**

Butsuma delivered a harsh punishing blow to the young vampire's beautiful face after the creature kicked him in the mouth and split his lip open.

Madara let out a pained yelp as he felt the force and pain behind the backhand he had been given.

A soft sob couldn't be contained, he had been beaten, raped, humiliated, mocked and tortured for almost two weeks strait now.

He was in so much agony, his normal pale complexion had lost its flawless texture and had started to become more and more weakened, and even the slightest rough contact would tear his skin now that his powers was gone.

His feathered wings had started to loose feathers a lot lately, normally vampire feathers didn't just fall out for no reason. Normally their wings only lost feathers if they sustained an injury to a wing and the tissue needed to heal.

Other than that one or two would fall out each year since their natural enhancements to their bodies tended to keep their body, complexion, and many other things healthy. That was the main source behind a vampire's beauty.

Now, it seemed he had lost so much of his magic that even his enhancements couldn't keep functioning especially if feathers were falling out.

Madara slowly turned his head to face his tormentor and his sorrow immediately disappeared to a longing as he saw the blood trickling from the man's mouth.

"What are you staring at?" Butsuma sneered.

The young vampire wet his chapped lips with his tongue before biting it nervously as he eyed the red liquid.

"Answer me!"

"I-I… please… I'm… I need…" the vampire whispered in a terrified voice as he watched the crimson liquid drip off the man's chin and onto his shirt.

Butsuma touched his lip feeling the blood, then he looked at the suffering vampire in front of him, he smirked cruelly at him before placing his blood covered hand inches from the boy's face seeing the shiny fangs start to lengthen on instinct.

"Heh, pitiful creature." He chuckled standing up and kicking the vampire teen in the face which rewarded him with a terrified yelp.

"You are mine to do what I please with. I will break you and you will do as I say, or I'll yank those pretty little teeth out with a cork-screw. Do you understand me?"

Madara quickly nodded, a tear running down his pale face as he watched the man go upstairs and slam the door on his way out.

* * *

**This is going to get really really ugly guys, so I hope you'll enjoy this fic :D**

_Emily_


	3. Chapter 3

Hashirama let out a sigh as he listened to loud screams from the basement floor beneath the level his bedroom was located on.

Despite their father using a gag on the young vampire, the screams seemed to bounce off the stone walls of the basement and up the stairs, through the hallways and passed closed doors.

The eighteen year old let out a groan as he pulled the pillow over his head to try to block out the unbearable cries of pain that roared from downstairs.

He wasn't stupid, he knew their father was torturing the shit out of the creature, the problem was he didn't know what he was doing.

After their mother Yukio Senju died from a vampire attack a few years ago their father had changed, not in a good way either.

Butsuma had read up on this particular vampire clan for months upon months before they were even sent to kill them, he knew all about them and their weaknesses and that is what chilled Hashirama to the bone, because after their mother died his vampire hunting tendencies turned so violent, so cruel and inhumane to watch that it disgusted him, terrified him.

He would keep a vampire alive for hours while he burned them alive. There had been other times he would cut their wings off, pull their fangs out of their mouths, gouge out their eyes…

Now, knowing that he didn't plan to kill this one since he was 'special' because he was the last known vampire alive out of every the now extinct vampire clans, all of them… the last of his kind. That is what scared the hell out of him.

Tobirama let out a small whimper from the other side of his bed, his brother tended to sleep with him on some nights, he still had horrible nightmares even though he was now at least sixteen.

The younger Senju had taken their mother's death the hardest, he had been the one who found her in an ally being raped and attacked by a male vampire who had suffered from a case they called Bloodlust. No one really knew what 'Bloodlust' was caused from, but a lot of Shinobi assumed that it was just when the vampires seek to kill for blood, the idea fueled by their constant hate toward the 'demons'.

Tobirama had been thirteen when this happened when he saw it he couldn't even move to help he only watched in horror quietly, Tobi had felt awful when he explained to him that he just felt paralyzed by the smell of so much blood and the sound of her screams and pleas.

Then when their mother spotted him and told him to run and get help, he told he just felt so angry and scared that he didn't think and just attacked the vampire when it sank its fangs into her neck. The force of the impact he had made to the vampires face made it tear her jugular vein out when it ripped a hunk of flesh from her neck.

She bled out, and Tobirama felt guilty for such a long time, and he had a feeling he still did feel he was to blame. Claiming if he hadn't have attacked the creature it wouldn't have torn her neck apart and she would still be with them.

The cruel fact of the situation was that even if he had gotten help she wouldn't have made it with the injuries that she already had even before he found her being attacked.

Another heart-wrenching whine made the older boy snap out of his thoughts, just listening to the small whimpers was enough to tell him that his little brother was having another nightmare.

Letting out a sigh Hashirama rolled over so he was facing his brother's bare back and wrapped a strong tan arm around his younger sibling's shoulders pulling him close to his chest, cuddling the white haired Senju against his body.

"Tobi, shh… you're dreaming otouto." He soothed quietly, kissing ivory colored locks on top of his brother's hair.

A smile crossed Hashirama's face after a while of comforting and reassurance, finely Tobirama became less restless until finely he settled down completely as he drifted back to a more decent sleep.

The screams had stopped a while ago, he found it odd he just now noticed that his father had stopped torturing the poor creature.

Another disheartened sigh escaped him, deciding he'd best try to get some sleep and hell he almost had been when suddenly a loud pained and terrified cry shrieked through the whole house.

Hashirama couldn't help but spring out of bed and run to his bedroom door but stopped when he remembered his father's fury when he was interrupted with his so called 'training sessions' and decided to wait until he was finished, it couldn't be much longer it was almost two in the morning.

The younger Senju thanked the gods for being right this time, especially when he heard Butsuma come up the stairs and go outside.

A feeling of joy and relief filled him as he realized his father was going to the bar, that was the only reason he would ever leave him and Tobirama alone at night, there was never ever another reason.

Still being quiet he snuck outside his bedroom door as to not wake Tobi and headed to the basement, stopping just outside as he grasped the door knob trying to re-think this decision if necessary.

_'Should I really go down there…? I mean… he sounds terrible…  
I haven't even exactly seen him in person yet…  
Maybe he would like company…  
What will father do if he finds out…?  
No, he's probably going to be scared and I don't exactly blame him either with how his type have been treated by humans.' _

So many thoughts ran through his mind, but it wasn't until he heard loud sobbing echoing up the stairs behind the door that he finely made up his mind and opened the door quietly.

Being as quiet as possible he made his way down the wooden stairs, and he immediately wished he hadn't from the sight that befell his brown eyes.

"Oh goddess… what the hell has he done…?" Hashirama muttered just listening to the sorrowful and terrified sobs the echoed off the stone walls of the musky basement.

* * *

**This is gonna be heart wrenching, brace yourself guys T_T**

_Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at the floor, he couldn't take his eyes off the horrifying sight.

Blood, there was blood everywhere all over the floor, the walls, and as he looked up some on the ceiling.

Hashirama let out a shocked gasp when he felt something brush against his bare foot, making him jump into a defensive stance on instinct.

Though, he saw nothing at his feet, until he noticed a bloody black feather sticking to his ankle.

"What the…?" he muttered, his gaze following the trail of black feathers that led across the room and to the crying, naked, and chained up figure against the wall.

"Oh god…"

He quickly rushed over to the vampire, kneeling in front of him he tried to touch his face but the dark haired creature squeezed his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head as tears dripped off his face.

Hashirama's mouth dropped open in horror as he noticed all the blood pouring from the poor man's back, and the black appendages that lay on the cement behind where he sat.

_'He… he cut his wings off? I can't believe he would do that if he wants to keep him for a weapon and for power.'_

"It's okay… don't be scared…" he tried to soothe, but only caused more tears to cascade down pale cheeks.

The terrified creature let out a whimper and slowly spread his legs bending his knees as tears of shame and fear ran down his face.

It took Hashirama a minute to understand what he was doing, but when he did he felt his heart throb painfully and his mind fill with such anger.

The vampire let out a choked sob, blood dripping from behind his upper lip onto his chest when he saw this unknown assailant raise his hands to his legs, though he was confused and a bit surprised when the man's sun-kissed hands gently pushed his legs back together.

His dull red eyes met deep oak brown for the first time, the man had his attention, but he still couldn't stop crying it hurt too much.

The man before him shook his head, a mournful look the only thing on his face. "No… I don't want. I'm not here to violate you, I… came to help. My name is Hashirama Senju, I'm sorry about my father, I can't believe he would do this even to an enemy."

Madara however couldn't contain himself and burst into hysterical tears.

"Y-You're lying! *sob* A-All… *sob* y-you humans *sob* a-are the same! *sob* All *hiccup* y-you do *sob* is t-take! *cough* Y-You don't care who it hurts! *sob* Y-You're all m-monsters! *sob* *sob* Y-You *gasp* Y-You killed… k-killed them *sob* all! B-Because you mortals' f-fear what *sob* you do not under…*sob*… stand! Or what y-you feel *sob* opposes a t-threat to *sob* hiccup* you! B-Because *sob* you h-hate us!"

Hashirama was quiet as he listened to the trembling creature speak, finely when he was finished he looked down at him with a small pained smile, which caused the vampire to stare back in shock.

"You're right. I don't blame you for being angry and hostile toward me. After all the man who ordered the attack on your clan was my father as much as I hate to admit it. As for the people hating vampires, that is true that a lot of people hate your kind… but I don't. I just think you're kind are misjudged badly. I don't believe that an entire race of creatures can be completely evil. I don't think you're evil… if you were evil you wouldn't be crying for your family. Unlike my father and brother I personally… find your kind fascinating."

The vampire's tears never ceased, and Hashirama imagined they must be from pain but more importantly shame and humiliation.

It had always been a very clear trait for vampires of the Uchiha clan was their extreme dignity in their elegant appearances.

Their wings varying in color is a feature they took great appreciation, care and constant pride in. Their transforming eyes another one, plus it was a main symbol out of all the vampire clans of which one they belonged to. Sort of like a symbol of status.

Now with them lying in a pool of blood and messy feathers on the cold floor, he imagined the young creature was heartbroken and agonized since they were built off of actual bones protruding from his back.

"I'm really sorry… I wish I could fix them for you."

This caught the vampire's attention immediately, as his eyes shot up to stare into his own.

There was hesitation before the vampire spoke. "T-They'll grow back in a few months, but it doesn't stop the pain…"

"Really? Well that's a relief…" he pasued for a second registering the second statement.

"It still hurts?" he asked quietly.

Red eyes gawked at him curiously before a slight nod was his reply.

"I can heal you… is that okay?"

The young vampire scowled at him before his eyes softened and he nodded an affirmative.

Slowly, the Senju moved to the creatures side, so he was back enough he could put his palms over the wounds on the back of his shoulder blades, sharp bones still slightly protruded, he'd deal with it in a bit though he needed to stop the blood flow.

However when he was out of range of the vampire's sight he jerked nervously and tried to turn to watch what he was doing.

"It's okay, I'm just sealing the wound, and you're bleeding a lot. I won't hurt you I promise." He reassured.

They both sat in silence after that while he continued to heal him until the wound was closed.

"What's your name?" Hashirama asked quietly.

The creature hesitated as he looked into those chocolate covered eyes.

"…Madara."

"That's really pretty. I wish my father wouldn't' do this to you. You've done nothing to us… other vampires' maybe, but you don't deserve this. I really feel bad." He admitted quietly.

A small smile crossed the vampire's face, and now Hashirama noticed his father had pulled out Madara's fangs too.

If possible his heart fell deeper into his stomach.

Madara caught the pain on Hashirama's face and his smile grew.

"They'll grow back… but, thank you."

This shocked the human greatly, the fact that a vampire was apologizing to him after his own family had put the creature through hell.

"For what…?"

"You… you're the first human that has ever spoken to me without anger and hate. Without detestation or fear, you spoke no death threats or cruelty but instead… you spoke with such sincerity and pain that was not directed toward yourself. You apologized for your kind's actions even though you are aware many of them probably all the other mortals do not feel the same way you do. You're… the first one to touch me without leaving a mark on my body, you tried to make the marks left already go away and stop hurting."

Hashirama stared back at the dark haired angel, shock and realization completely obvious.

Madara smiled again before looking back into his eyes, "Thank you… Hashirama-san."

Finely the young man nodded and returned the smile, "You're welcome. I just wish I could to more to help… you look so weak compared to what your kind normally look like, it makes me sad. I wouldn't mind thinking of you as a friend Madara."

"Friend?" the other man asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can clearly see you're not what my father claims your kind to be… and well, you must want someone to be with and someone you can count on? Right? Someone to share time with? It might get lonely you being immortal and all… I mean I wish they hadn't done that it hurt just hearing it…"

"I like you, you're funny… and cute." Madara chuckled getting his attention.

Another genuine smile crossed Hashirama's face. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Damn Butsuma... fucking cutting his wings off and prying fangs T_T YAY FOR HASHIMADA CUTENESS THOUGH!**

_Emily_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a HashiMada vampire fic, enjoy!**

* * *

Madara felt a brief shiver run down his entire body, it had been nearly two months now since he had seen and met Hashirama Senju.

Yes he had been in this hell hole for almost two months and two weeks now, but now as of recent his constant fear was at an unbearable level.

His magic was now totally drained from lack of blood being consumed to keep up its enhancements, and not only was his magic gone this was causing starvation to the point he didn't know how much longer he could last without getting blood soon.

Natural vampire instincts were trying to activate and it was taking everything in his willpower to keep them back, Madara knew if he let them take over he would go into Bloodlust and that would be catastrophic.

Bloodlust was the one horrid trait that caused humans to hate vampires, and the young vampire loathed it with everything he had, as had many other.

It was a bestial instinct that his kind would go through if they went too long without being able to consume blood.

The actual reality that a lot of people didn't understand and didn't try to understand was that vampires didn't suck blood for a source of food or maintain life source, well not his clan, not exactly.

The Uchiha vampire race was by far the most powerful of all six vampire clans, all of which now extinct.

There were two types of vampires within the Uchiha Clan, Pure blood vampires or naturally born and half-vampires which also counted vampires that had been turned before they had immortal life.

The pure blooded vampires amongst the Uchiha didn't need blood as a life force they were, the blood was required to maintain the natural magic that would keep their bodies strengthened and flawless.

They were immortal yes, but even they could suffer in ways not even capable of being imagined by the mortals.

When the last drop of their body's magic is used up, if they are unable to get it replenished they can only go a certain amount of time before both their mind and body activate Bloodlust, which is their body's natural instinct to keep the source of their magic and the natural enhancements balanced.

The half-breed vampires, they weren't as lucky. Unlike him, they could die, rather easily in fact.

The turned vampires require blood to stay alive, during the process of a mortal being turned they do indeed die. Even though they are then technically vampire, they still have a mortal lifespan and since they are dead their body will shut down if they do not receive blood every couple days.

Born half-breeds tend to have a longer life-span, they inherit the natural beauty of a pureblood Uchiha vampire, but they tend to lack the wings, and their fangs were not retractable, but they did have a tendency to live at least twenty to forty years longer than the humans.

The fang trait was a major vulnerability to them, not only because of appearance but the fact that their Bloodlust behaviors were easier to trigger and had a tendency to be very violent, two times more violent than that of a pure Uchiha.

The longest any Uchiha has ever been able to hold back Bloodlust urges was about four months… his father's older brother Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku managed to hold back that long before he finely went mad and attacked a small business, his own father Tajima Uchiha who had been the leader at the time actually had to go and retrieve him, since he knew he could calm him down enough so that he could bring him back home to treat the issue properly and to give him time to recover.

Now just the thought that he had only been here for little over two months and was fighting this hard to repress Bloodlust instincts he honestly didn't know how his uncle had done it.

Sore black feather covered wings stretched for a moment before resting back down behind him, he hadn't been lying to the mortal when he said they would grow back, the problem was they could take months to fully develop and then a few more months to be able to function properly once more.

It had only taken a couple weeks for the bones to start to repair themselves and after a full month from the incident they were forming again, but not near the proper length his normally were.

Another drawback from the appendages being able to repair themselves, was that when they would have to do these sort of repairs, the process was cruel, agonizing, and exhausting.

His fangs however were another story, Uchiha Clan vampires were known to have their teeth grow back within a couple days or a whole week at most.

A useful adaption instinct that had been in their bloodline for generations.

The door to the basement suddenly opened causing Madara to look up to see who his 'visitor' was, hoping to the goddess it wasn't Butsuma.

To his relief it wasn't Butsuma, no it was a boy he had seen only once before, the one who had bound him the day his family was killed so he couldn't flee when left then came back with the Senju Clan leader.

A young white haired mortal with pink eyes, and three pinkish-red lines on his face. One coming up from under his chin and the other two going inward on the sides of his face.

"Tch. You're the demon father's trying to break? Don't look dangerous to me. He's wasting his time."

Madara's black eyes lit up for a moment before flickering back out from lack of magic to keep them ablaze.

"And what's your name mortal?" he spat the last word with such poison it made the boy jump back in shock his stoic expression gone.

He smirked as he clearly got his point of his distaste for the man, across.

The victory was short lived through when a harsh foot was slammed across his throat cutting off air and surprising him of the young human's strength.

Staring into equally disgusted pink eyes he gasped for breath for a moment before the pressure was removed.

"I am Tobirama Senju, my father is Butsuma and my brother I don't know nor care if you've met Hashirama. Watch how you speak to me, especially when you are the one lying helpless on the stone beneath my feet. I am not my brother demon, I will kill you if a reason is given. Your kind killed my mother in front of me! He raped her and then killed her in front of me when I moved to help!"

Madara couldn't help but laugh at the young man's statement, before speaking in a calm and contained voice.

"I'm used to being talked down to like this, especially from the likes of your kind. Humans are too blind to see that vampires are all different just as you humans are. Yet all you monsters seem to forget who is superior in this realm. If we wanted to take over the human populations we would have succeeded!"

Tobirama glared furiously and kicked him in the chest, causing black eyes to light up with a red glow when a kick of adrenaline kicked in afterward.

Slowly he lifted his head to stare in the white haired man's eyes, his own glowing red staring back at him in the darkness of the room.

"My family, my people, my home have been destroyed, if I wanted to kill you all I would have made that very clear. I do not wish to harm anyone, because there is one thing I value more than my family. I am immortal, eternal, and I value having a soul and a mind to do and see things as time goes on. To meet people, and hope that one day the world would change to the point that pain, cruelty, judgment and hatred were no more."

Tobirama was silent after this, but his glare never faltered.

"Can I ask you a question Tobirama?" he asked quietly.

The white haired boy's glare went away briefly in surprise before it returned. "What?"

"Why do you people still cause me so much pain? I have sworn my loyalty I have had everything taken away from me. So tell me this, why would I an eternal god amongst you mortals stay among the living, when the human and vampire war is at an end and attack to start another one, one that I would surely lose? Outnumbered and alone, why would I have a reason to attack your kind when I know the pain of having everything taken from you? Why would I take things from you when I would be taking things away from myself?"

Tobirama gaped in shock at the vampire, he could never have thought such words of wisdom could come from something so evil.

Anger welled up inside him once more when he remembered witnessing his mother's slaughter and he pulled a kunai from the holster on his thigh fury flashing in his pink eyes.

The next thing Madara knew he felt several repeated sharp blows from the kunai, causing his body to bleed in various places, hearing an angered scream he looked up to see a kunai coming at his throat when the boy's pale hand was snatched by tanned fingers and pulled back.

There stood Hashirama to his relief, where the hell had he been anyways?

However the cold creature was taken aback by the rage on the human's face.

Whether the fury on Hashirama's beautiful face was from the words he had thrown at his younger sibling or because had explained the question and truth he felt that every human had always laughed about, he wasn't sure but he knew it was his fault.

"Tobirama enough!" Hashirama yelled furiously, grabbing his brother by the back of the neck and pulling him away.

"Why the hell would you care!?"

"Because I taught you better than this! You've sunk so low as to attack an opponent who is unable to fight back! It is a sign of respect!"

Tobirama's eyes filled with unwanted tears that tainted the anger on his face, "How can you say that to me!? How can you say that after what they did to her!? I-I didn't attack it because it was down an-and it… was on top of he! Then… then it killed her when I tried! Why do you never try to understand! I ask you for help and support! Then you turn away!"

Hashirama looked shocked for a moment before his eyes lowered, suddenly very sad. "Tobi… I wasn't trying to ignore y-"

"Bullshit! I already know you are aware that I am a child from an affair father had! You hate me!"

"Tobi, it's been difficult to deal with emotionally, just let me explain-"

"No! Fine go ahead and hate me! Just leave me alone!" Tobirama cried, and stormed up the stairs ignoring the tears on his face.

Hashirama let out a sad sigh as he turned to his friend after his brother left the basement.

"Sorry about that Madara… he's had a hard time understanding things since our mother died a few years ago. He used to be happy and peaceful, but those days only seem like faded memories now, it has been such a long time."

"She meant a lot to him… didn't she?"

"Yes, she did to the both of us, but enough of that are you okay?"

"I don't blame him for being angry Hashirama, I also don't mind that you have to punish me for what I did."

Hashirama paused, blinking in confusion.

"What? Why would I need to punish you…?"

"I said hurtful things and provoked him, he is your brother you wouldn't have scolded him if you hadn't been-"

"No. No, Madara that's not why I stopped him…"

Diming red eyes slowly glanced up looking at the tan toned man confused. "I don't understand…"

"I'm your friend remember? I don't want my brother beating on my friends just because he may dislike them…"

Madara was quiet for a while before a sad smile crossed his face, "Thank you Hashirama-san. It's good to see you again. Though, you better go back upstairs before Butsuma comes back…"

"He's not going to be here for a couple months. He's going on a mission to the Hidden Mist Village to retrieve some artifacts for some forbidden jutsu ritual preparations. He's taking Tobirama with him, so it's just going to be you and me this month. Luckily, father doesn't know that I've met you yet so he doesn't think I'd do anything, that's why he left me in charge."

The young vampire's eyes widened in shock at the news, his jaw dropped open as he stared back at the Senju man.

"But…"

"I can't let you go though, it would be too obvious but I do have a plan to get you out Madara. I have to wait until they leave in a couple of hours before I can come back down, as soon as I'm sure they're far away I'll untie you… but you have to promise me that you won't attack me. I can tell you're weakened-

"I wouldn't attack you Hashirama… how could I after everything you've done for me?"

Hashirama smiled gently, kneeling before the chained vampire and staring into his red eyes covered slightly by dark ebony locks.

"I'll be back Madara." He said softly running his tan finger through his bangs a few times before standing up to go say goodbye to his father and brother before they left.

* * *

**Yay! This is where the good stuff will come :3 - Insert perverted face.**

_Emily _


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a HashiMada vampire fic, enjoy!**

* * *

Madara's dull red eyes snapped open when he heard the basement door open once more, indicating that maybe his friend had returned.

Sure enough the tan toned human descended the stairs once down he approached him a completely genuine smile on his handsome face.

"I'm gonna get you out of those I'll treat your injuries too before we find something else we can do to pass time." Hashirama said, kneeling in front of the bound vampire who stared at him with pleading eyes.

Madara felt the human's hands stop on his chained wrists, then a gentle hand on his chin that tilted his head upward.

"Remember our promise Madara-san." Hashirama whispered.

The young vampire nodded his head staring into those dark brown eyes, staring so caringly back at him.

"Okay, I trust you." The other man said softly.

The sound of metal unlatching echoed through the mostly empty stone covered room, before a clank and grinding of iron when they fell to the ground behind the vampire.

Madara sat there for a moment rubbing his pale wrists before nervously glancing up at his captor. "Thank you Hashirama."

"I really wish I could let you go Madara, you're so miserable… it hurts me to see you like this, but my father would know it was me and he would probably kill me before he went after you." The Senju replied sadly as he sat down in front of the vampire so he was at eye level with him.

"You've… done more than enough to make me grateful Hashirama." Madara whispered quietly a light blush appearing on his face as he found himself staring at the man's deep brown eyes, making him feel the need to avert his eyes.

"You're cute, why are you so shy about your looks? Isn't it a good thing that most of your kind are exceptionally gifted in attractiveness? I don't understand why you hide so much, I understand hiding the wings and your eyes but… not your face." the human asked, running his fingers through the vampire's dark mane of luscious black locks.

Madara blushed again slowly looking into Hashirama's eyes. "It's not that easy to explain in my case, if my father had known about that then he wouldn't have tried to get me a mate so easily."

"Mate? Vampires arrange those sort of things?"

The still healing wings sprouting from Madara's shoulder blades stretched for a moment, a single lose black feather with a few crimson red strands on the black surface, falling to the stone ground before taking their place back behind him.

Madara turned his torso around and with a shaking hand he picked up the fallen feather, inspecting it rather than his friend who's stare was making him feel uncomfortable, yes those eyes hadn't bothered him before but now that he finely studied Hashirama's features more thoroughly it was getting kind of hard not to jump on him, or confess he admired his personality more than anything.

"No… not exactly. Just my family."

Hashirama blinked confused. "You're family?"

"I'm from royal heritage, the first family of the known Uchiha Vampire ancestors. My father Tajima Uchiha was the strongest leader of our clan the best there had ever been… and the last." Madara whispered quietly, unable to help the sorrow that suddenly flooded his voice and mind.

"I'm sorry, I wish this hadn't have happened. I truly mean that, our father has always been power hungry and nothing not even the most powerful jutsu or forbidden ninja tools can satisfy his greed for power."

The mournful vampire didn't respond he just nodded still staring at his sore wrists upturned in his lap.

Hashirama let out a sigh, reaching into the bag he had brought with him that contained medical supplies, he pulled out some healing ointment and some bandages.

"I'm going to wrap these for now and put some of this onto the wounds, they should be healed enough that when father comes back we won't have to worry about having to take the bandages off because there shouldn't be a need for them anymore." he stated, gently taking one of Madara's smaller wrists into his own hands, his own skin tensed as soon as he felt Madara's skin.

"You're freezing…"

"Don't panic Hashirama…" Madara said rolling his eyes before continuing.

"I am dead technically, I have no need for body heat to keep my body going. Our skin temperature tends to vary, sometimes cool, cold, and other times icy. It changes naturally."

"Oh…" the other male muttered, as he carefully applied the ointment onto the cuts on Madara's pale wrists and wiping the dry blood away from the naturally lighter colored wrists until they seemed to stick out like the silky whitish peach coffee creamer Butsuma tended to use in his caffeine in the mornings.

"You're so kind… I really don't understand why… all your kind hates us… fears us…"

"It's simple, I don't think anyone should suffer just because of who or what they are. You are special and not just to me, you seem to stick out more than the other vampires I had met you seem to be less angry and violent, more willing to talk."

Madara again didn't respond, he just watched his friend bandagae his wrists until finely Hashirama broke the silence.

"Madara?"

"Hashirama?" he replied.

"What was it your father wouldn't have liked that he wouldn't try to find someone for you?"

Madara's pale face turned a bright red as an angry blush crossed his face.

"I… don't find female vampires attractive… or any female for that matter…" he whispered shyly, glancing into Hashirama's eyes before his blush darkened and he averted them once more.

"You're gay?" Hashirama asked in a slightly shocked voiced.

"Yes, I am. I know he wouldn't have approved but he wouldn't disown me he wanted me to be happy, but it was still hard to find another homosexual vampire. That sort of sexual orientation for vampires isn't easy to come by. It's sort of a one in one-thousand occurrence. Never found someone I cared for… until a while ago. I guess you could say I'm… in love with him."

When Madara got no response form Hashirama he assumed the man was disgusted and lifted his face to speak, only to have lips crush against his own making his eyes go wide in shock.

His pale wrists sprang up to push Hashirama away, but as soon as they touched his warm body, he didn't even have the emotional strength or desire to push the human away, instead he deepened the kiss when the sun kissed hands ran through his black hair.

Finely knowing what could happen if he wasn't careful Madara tugged on Hashirama's silky locks to divert his attention.

"H-Hashirama…" he panted when the Senju broke the kiss.

"I won't hurt you… I won't lie I feel the same way, I have ever since I met you two months ago. Such beauty, I don't understand why anyone can fear such a beautiful creature Madara."

"Y-You need to gag me." Was the quick reply he received.

Confusion rose inside his mind at the statement, "Why would I need to-"

"Vampires… " Madara paused blushing madly when he noticed the bulging spot between his friend's legs.

"… can get rather erotic and do things that some would frown upon when pleasured in such ways. Especially love making… most of the time when connecting blood sharing is a… natural desire when in that situation and well… I don't want to bite you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

Hashirama paused for a moment taking in the information before nodding and reaching into his bag and pulling out a strip of cloth he tended to use for blindfolding patients if there was something that wouldn't' be pleasant to see.

"Are… you sure you want to do this? I suppose I should ask before I just make a move…" he stated awkwardly.

The vampire hesitated for a moment before nervously glancing into Hashirama's eyes.

"Promise… when we're done, that you won't… hurt me." Madara whispered quietly his body shifting nervously under the human's gaze.

A genuine smile crossed Hashirama's face as he leaned forward and kissed the man's pale forehead, moving dark hair out of the way. "Never… would I ever intentionally hurt you Madara."

Finely he his head and parted his mouth to allow entry for the makeshift gag that Hashirama held in his hands.

"Alright." Hashirama replied quietly as he gently pushed the rag past those sexy lips minding the fangs that protruded from Madara's upper mouth.

He pulled back on the cloth tightly and tied it behind the vampire's head being careful to keep the dark unruly locks out of the knot, before looking into dark colored eyes, "You okay?"

Madara nodded eyes flickering back to red as he reached his pale arms up grabbing the sides of the yukata Hashirama wore and sliding them off, revealing rippling tan muscles.

The young Senju carefully removed the little bit of clothing Madara had been allowed to wear, and he couldn't even stop himself from staring as he now saw the vampire completely naked.

Flawless… gorgeous… perfection…

Madara's dark eyes flickered crimson for a brief moment as his dark pools rose to stare at Hashirama confused as to why he stopped.

_'Did he change his mind? Does he not want me?'_ his mind raced as he stared at the blank stare in those amazing brown eyes.

Slowly Hashirama lifted his head to stare into Madara's eyes, smiling as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of the vampire's cold nose before stroking the vampire's cheek tracing the underneath of his bottom eyelid.

"You're beautiful Madara. Nothing you do or say will ever convince me otherwise."

* * *

**Ahahaha I am SOOOO mean! Yep, gotta wait til next chapter for more sorry :P**

_Emily_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summery: The last remaining clan of all eight of the legendary vampire clans, has died. The Uchiha, who were the strongest out of all seven clans has fallen from the wrath of the human's cruelty and misjudgment. For eons vampires have been hunted all because of harsh rumors and misunderstanding, now all have been eliminated. The last vampire species at the hands of the famous Senju Clan. A fierce ninja clan that specializes in paid assassinations. With their previous and no accomplished mission from the Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village they have earned their respect in all five countries. All the vampires are gone... or are they? A discovery of a single lonely creature in a cave strikes the Senju's interest. The oldest son of Butsuma Senju, the only human on the planet, known to feel differently about the constant slaughter between the two worlds learns more and more on the cold Uchihas and can't help but want to fix the issue. Can the humans and vampire wars that have come to an end, be forgiven on both sides? Or will a new evil arise after the vampire's magic disappears and a new threat is opened into the mortal world.**

**... enjoy :3 **

* * *

Hashirama couldn't help but smile in amusement when Madara jerked his legs closed when his finger touched his entrance.

"Madara, you need to keep them open." He said chuckled quietly gently parting the pale legs again.

However once again before he could even get his finger inside the Uchiha's ass his legs forced their way closed again and a whimper escaped the vampire.

This got Hashirama's attention and he looked up with worried eyes. "Do you want to stop?" he asked concerned.

Madara seemed to say something but it was muffled by the cloth he had used to gag him with, so Hashirama removed it.

"Are you okay?" the tan skinned man repeated.

"Yes… I want to continue but… I just can't will my body to listen… after what Butsuma did, I just have trouble being touched down there. I don't want to get hurt again."

Hashirama's eyes softened, "Madara-chan… I won't hurt you, I give you my word."

"I know that but… I guess it's just sort of instinct now."

"Do you want to wait?"

"No… I just need a moment to recollect my thoughts so I can lessen the tenseness in my body."

"Would you like me to keep them open? I can." Hashirama stated forming the first sign needed for one of his most famous Mokuton release.

Madara paused for a brief moment, before glancing into Hashirama's eyes. "Your Mokuton jutsu are known to be harmful."

Hashirama chuckled at the statement, "Only in battle Madara, do I have trouble with the force I use Mokuton however if I'm using it for other things like building houses or other things I have more control with it. I'll be gentle I promise, I would feel awful if I accidentally hurt you."

"Okay. Go ahead." Madara agreed in a quiet yet nervous voice.

The human nodded his head and formed a few hand signs, **"Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence."**

A couple medium thick wooden limbs shot out from the stone floor and wrapped around the underneath part of Madara's thighs, behind his knees and around his calves.

A small grunt escaped the vampire when they proceeded in pulling his legs apart as far as possible without causing pain, thus leaving him shamelessly exposed and rendering his lean pale legs completely immobile when the roots looped back into the ground keeping them anchored in place.

"Is this okay? If you feel any discomfort I can move them."

The Uchiha shook his head, "No its fine. Just… leave my arms free in case I need to…" Madara stopped in mid-sentence not wanting to finish it in case it would offend the human.

"It's okay, I understand. If you start to feel uncomfortable and if you do feel the need to defend yourself don't try to kill me with a blow, give me a warning." Hashirama chuckled with a smile.

Madara smiled back and picked up the cloth that Hashirama had used earlier and put it back in place, reaching behind his head and tying it securely so he was sure it wouldn't come lose, he would feel awful if he bit the man especially a man he had feelings for.

"Okay." Hashirama said aloud, laying back down in between Madara's parted legs.

The young vampire watched as Hashirama prodded his tight hole with his middle finger on his right hand, pushing the tip of his finger against it just enough that it opened up for his finger tip but not continuing in actually pushing it inside.

_'I want to see how resistant he is first, I'm going to prepare him either way but I still want to be sure how much preparation I should use so that I won't hurt him when I start.'_

Hashirama finely got his fingertip just past the tight muscles, feeling them contract against the end of his finger in fierce protest.

_'Thought so.'_ He said mentally.

The tan toned man looked up at that perfect pale face and his eyes softened when he met those black orbs flickering a bright glowing crimson every now and then.

"Deep breath." Hashirama ordered softly turning back to what he was doing and prodding against Madara's entrance again before slowly pushing it inside causing him to jump and whimper softly.

Hashirama rest his ring and pointer finger against the sides of the vampire's entrance before carefully starting to move his finger in and out, and side to side trying to make room for the second.

After a couple moments of trying to stretch the smaller man with one finger he carefully inserted a second earning another whine of discomfort, when the third was added a small yelp escaped him which made the Senju feel the need to slow down a bit.

"Shh… sorry that wasn't intentional." He whispered being a bit more cautious when he continued stretching the small area with his three fingers.

Finely he thought he was ready enough so he pulled out two fingers leaving the one inside.

Madara couldn't help the curiosity when he watched Hashirama shift his left hand closer to his right and brought it close beside it to add the pointer from that hand inside his entrance to join the pointer on his right, embedding both inside the tight area.

Hashirama began the last stage of his teasing and pulled both fingers in opposite directions so the tiny hole was stretched a bit wider.

Smirking he brought his face close to the vampire's spread entrance and slowly and teasingly ran his tongue over the rim of the stretched ring of muscle, making Madara jump with a shocked gasp and causing his legs to strain helplessly against the wood bindings.

Madara's arms shot up, wrapping around the Senju's chest and shoulders, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

A smirk crossed the human's face upon getting such a reaction, he carefully grasped Madara's semi-hard cock firmly, running his thumb over the slit on the swelling head as he slowly pushed his tongue inside that tight hole which was surprisingly a warmish cool on the inside.

Hashirama felt his legs straining against the restraints and he had to take another glance at Madara's face to be certain that he was okay with this.

"Mmff!" Madara yelped upon feeling the wriggling flesh go inside such a personal area.

A soft grinding sound could be heard when Madara's fangs retracted to their full length, now managing to overlap the top of the gag in between his jaws slightly as they finely stopped once his one and a half inch fangs were fully revealed.

Hashirama couldn't help but smirk mentally as the vampire squirmed and wiggled from the delicate touches that were driving him mad.

Continuing to tease, he speared his tongue inside the tight cavern. Wiggling it in circles, back and forth, thrusting it in and out as far as he could. Finely hit what he assumed was the vampire's prostate from the sharp inhale through the nostrils from that one particular movement of his tongue.

A sexy mouthwatering mewl of pleasure followed the gasp for air and he couldn't help but grin to himself.

Finely tiring of the play, Hashirama withdrew his tongue and leaned over Madara's body, placing gentle kisses underneath his hardening erection.

Just when the young vampire braced himself when he thought his friend was going to give him a blow job, his eyes opened once more in annoyance when Hashirama purposely skipped his dick and went up to his lower belly just above it and placed a gentle kiss.

And he didn't stop there, he went up his pale toned abs, past his navel, up strong pectoral muscles and stopping at his left nipple licking and sucking on it softly making him gasp in shock at the warmness against the freezing pale bud.

"Mmm…" he cried, his pale hand reaching up and wrapping around silky dark locks and tugging with rough affection.

He could feel Hashirama smirking against the flesh on his belly as he licked up and down, before moving up to his collar bone planting random kisses.

"Flawless beauty…" the man whispered, moving up from his collar bone to the vampire's neck licking the junction between his shoulder and neck.

Madara's eyes squeezed shut, hiding sparking red eyes behind long eyelashes a small whimper escaping behind the gag.

Hashirama's kisses kept going up the side of the young vampire's neck, pausing when he spotted two puncture scars symmetrical and almost at a certain distance from each other.

Confusion hit the Senju man for a brief moment before he glanced over at Madara's face and got the answer when he saw the two small daggers overlapping the thick cloth that was keeping him from being able to bite anything.

_'Bite marks then… Madara did say that his kind tend to bite each other for more than one reason that must explain it, it looks like the only spot that was has a mark, yet it looks like it's healed over several times.'_

Going back to his task at hand he ran his tongue over the two tiny scars and kept going up farther until he had to brush unruly black locks off the side of Madara'a face so he could get at his ear, gently taking the cartilage at the top in between his teeth tugging slightly before nipping roughly.

The reaction he got wasn't even close to what he had expected, it was a hell lot more than he thought he would get though as Madara's arms latched around his shoulders with such force that it almost made him fall on top of him, a loud pleasured shriek escaped behind the gag.

Now as the tan skinned man looked down he noticed the cock in his hand was now completely hard, swollen and almost begging for release as pre-cum dripped slowly from the inflamed head, flushed a very light shade of red against his abnormally creamy white skin.

"I'll get to it in a moment Mada-koi… hold on." Hashirama chuckled, pulling out of the needy vampire's desperate hold and reaching down to his own pants and sliding them off freeing his own painful erection.

When he looked back at the lusting Madara, he stared right back at him black eyes finely managing to stay in their glowing crimson form, fueled not by his lacking vampire magics but just pure adrenaline.

"Gorgeous… why do others call you Demon Angels… I don't understand how they can be so cruel." Hashirama whispered, carefully reaching behind Madara's head and untying the knot that secured the gag that restrained his mouth.

Madara's eyes went wide in a mix of panic and warning a small noise escaping his throat.

"Shh… I trust you. I don't care how lethal you claim to be. I trust that you wouldn't hurt me." He reassured gently easing the cloth from the vampire's mouth.

"I love you Madara…" Hashirama whispered quietly leaning down and placing a very gentle kiss on those pale lips.

To his relief the vampire did nothing, his fangs actually retracted a bit if anything.

"I love you too Hashirama… I think…" Madara stated hesitantly, his glowing red eyes pleading him silently.

"Alright, alright I'm done playing." The human chuckled softly carefully positioning himself at Madara's entrance, releasing his Mokuton jutsu that bound his legs, yet they were too weak to do anything more than twitch at this point.

He lifted Madara's pale hips in his warm hands, his hard erection prodding at the twitching hole he was about to engulf himself in.

Glancing hesitantly up at the now completely silent creature in front of him, he saw red eyes hidden behind pale eyelids.

"Madara… if you need something to ease the pain you can hold my shoulders, if you want to stop… we can stop I don't mind. I don't want to rush you into something you aren't yet ready for."

Black eyes peeked from behind the previously clenched eyelids, indicating the glowing red had disappeared. Madara didn't say a word at the statement, he stared into deep brown eyes before reaching upward and wrapping his arms around Hashirama's broad shoulders as he leaned upward to reach them and to make himself a bit more comfortable.

"Here..." Hashirama paused, grabbing the lithe limp legs off the stone floor and wrapping them carefully around his waist and lifting the Uchiha up slightly while he re-positioned himself again. "... leave them right here."

The young vampire shifted nervously so he leaned forward and kissed his cold forehead, running his tan fingers through the bangs that overlapped one of his eyes slightly.

"Hashi..." he pleaded once more, unable to stop himself from pressing his aching erection against firm ab muscles to try to get a bit of friction against it.

"Okay, ready?"

Madara's red eyes narrowed irritated, "Yes! Stop stalling and fuck me senseless already!" he yelled as his vampire patience finely hit the zero percent mark.

Hashirama blinked stunned by the creature's neediness. "Alright, alright."

The Senju pushed against the small ring of muscle, biting his lip to prevent himself from having the need to go into animal mode and pound the immortal beauty into either the wall or the stone floor of the basement.

Trying to go slow enough so he wouldn't accidentally hurt Madara he let just his head pop inside before pausing when he heard a small cry.

Madara's eyes narrowed irritated when Hashirama stopped, obviously trying to make sure he was okay.

There was one thing that needed to be made very clear to the human if he wanted to have an intimate relationship with him, if it could ever get that far.

That one rule was specific and the main source of his pride in having the bloodline of his family.

He was not, ever to be babied. To be treated like a fragile treasure, like china. If he had to prove his point with impatience and dominance so be it.

Black eyes lit up to glowing red when he heard Hashirama start to speak.

"Are you-ahhh! Madara!" Hashirama yelped when suddenly Madara forced him all the way inside the tight cooling yet warm cavern from the vampire jerking his pale hips backward onto his erection.

Madara's hands squeezed his tan shoulders tightly, and his head was lowered while he panted softly, causing wild ebony hair to hide his face but he could still see the red glow of his eyes behind the curtain of hair.

"Madara...?"

"I am not a possession. I am a living... or well, breathing thing just as you are. I have emotions Hashirama, I can feel pain, sadness, joy, love, fury, and hatred. I also have senses, which also means I can touch something and I can feel texture, I can speak, I can smell things, I can hear things, I can see things... I have no doubt seen more things than you can ever imagine at this point. Awful things, sad things, happy things, horrible things..."

"Madara I already-" Hashirama started

"No, you don't! Hashirama I can hear you, I can see you, I can talk to you, I smell you, and I can touch you, but more importantly I can love you.. I can trust you, and I do."

Hashirama was silent as he listened to the erotic angel speak.

"If you hurt me you would know, the message would be unpleasantly delivered. I can endure pain Hashirama, but I have a limit to how much I can take, just as you human's do. My honor and my pride as being the last vampire is important to me... and that pride is not to be insulted, ever."

Hashirama felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach at the statement, he didn't realize he was basically holding back on him maybe treating him too delicately, and just because he was different and a bit smaller in body comparison to himself.

A small smile crossed his face as he lifted Madara's chin with a firm hand, staring into those amazing eyes he noticed a single tear shining in his left eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being too cautious, you're right you are a living thing just like I am, I should treat you as such. If I do hurt you I'll wait for a warning. Okay?" he asked, kissing pale lips briefly and getting a nod.

Since Madara was already filled with his entire length, he pulled back a bit before slamming back inside roughly making the smaller body jerk as it tried to get use to the feeling of him moving inside.

Hashirama let out a groan as those tight walls clamped down on his aching cock, he honestly didn't know how long he would be able to keep it up, but he was going to try his best to make it last.

Another brutal thrust made Madara curl his toes, legs wrapping around the human's waist tightly pulling himself closer agianst the body.

Fingernails shifted to sharp points as vampire instincts came into the picture, he was using everything in his power to keep his face a good distance away from Hashirama's neck or shoulder, in order to restrain further instincts to take over.

"Madara... nnngh... y-you feel so good... you're perfecct... haaa... so beautiful." Hashirama panted pulling back again and slamming back inside.

"Hnn... H-Hashirama... ahh! M-More... f-faster... f-fuck me... uhhhnn!" Madara pleaded.

"Hush... l-let me make you feel good... M-Ma... oooh... Madara-chan."

Another thurst caused a loud moan to escape the vampire's lips, his fingers raking across the strong tan back, causing Hashirama to cry out in unexpected pain from Madara's claws.

"Nnn gods Madara! Passionante creatures indeed... relax, that one hurt."

"S-Sorry... can't help it..." the young Uchiha moaned claws sinking into already torn flesh when he picked up his pace, causing the human to wince in pain.

"Sorry Madara-chan. This is getting too painful." Hashirama said, forming a hand seal and making large wooden limbs wrap around his arms, pulling them in front of his chest so they were rested against the firm tanned muscle of his own.

An uneasy look crossed his face which made Hashirama lean forward and kiss the tip of hsi nose. "I give you my word Madara Uchiha... I would never even think about hurting you. You can trust me, you said so yourself."

Madara nodded in response his legs tightening around his waist holding himself against the human tightly.

Hashirama went back to concentrating on his current task, easiing up the vmpire into his arms so he was holding his pale body latched onto him, a vice grip around his waist with his pale lean legs.

Keeping his body positioned enough to stay inside Madara's unbearable tight cavern, he carefully managed to turn around so his back was against the stone wall and managed to slide down the wall so he was sitting with Madara sitting on his lap.

"Standing is getting too difficult for me, you can take the lead Madara."

Madara's glowing eyes stared lustfully back into his chocolate brown, panting softly. "Y-You're... so kind, almost to the point of vulnerability. If I lost control I want you to be able to-"

"Silence." Hashirama ordered quietly, placing a finger over pale lips in between sharp fangs.

Upon not recieving a response hs continued. "Madara, stop doubting yourself. I trust you, so trust me and more importantly yourself."

The young vampire hesitated for a brief moment, a dark blush crossing his face as he grabbed Hashirama's forearm with his bound hands and used it for support as he slowly started to move on top of the human he now seemed to have a powerful connection with.

"Nnn..." he mewled softly, raising his hips and slamming back down on top of Hashirama's heated flesh.

Hashirama grunted at the action, surprised by Madara's forcefulness.

"Easy..."

"N-No... " Madara rasped and Hashirama actually could have sworn he was hissing at him, the type of hiss he heard rumored a vampire ready to attack something.

Deciding not to jump to conclusions he glanced at Madara's face, seeing eyes screwn shut in total bliss, a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth on the left side, a couple of clear drops of liquid ran down his face from behind closed eyelids.

Fearing something was wrong, Hashirama opened his mouth to ask but stopped when he noticed the small hisses were in rythm with the desperate panting that was coming from the slightly parted lips.

_'He hisses when he's like this? That's kinda cute.' _he thought grinning to himself.

"I'm... ahh... nnngh I-I am so... oooh... s-so close... H-Hashirama..." Madara moaned slamming down on him roughly making him gasp in shock at the force Madara's hips just put on him.

The Senju man squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath, the heat that had been pooling inside his own belly for some time now was becoming unbearable, his balls were so tight they felt they were being pulled on by something.

"M-Madara-chan... hold still, I don't want to miss." he ordered quietly.

"Nnngh... H-Hashi-sama... ahh! F-Fill me... haaa... f-fill me with your cum! Ahhh! I want it ooooh... s-so arrgh... badly!"

He was feeling himself nearing completion, his mind was suddenly diverted when he felt a cool yet warm substance spray all over his stomach, then he felt Madara's head resting on his shoulder silky yet unruly locks tickling his tan skin.

Not even four seconds after Madara had came he felt himself release as well, all of it right inside that tight cavern and making its owner jump in surprise at the feeling, but he didn't raise his head up from its spot on the warm body beneath him.

"You're beautiful, Madara. You are special to me, there have already been things I have told you that I cannot tell others mainly because no one cares about own opinions. You're kind, gentle, and you have a longing for peace between humans and vampires. I will make that happen someday, I give you my word I will do it, not just for me but also for you." Hashirama whispered into his ear, running his warm hand over one of the black feathered appendages on his back, the Mokuton jutsu disappearing freeing his wrists.

"Why? Why would you do it for me?" the vampire asked quietly.

Hashirama smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the lithe pale figure in hsi arms. "Because, I love you, and I want us to be together. To be happy."

Madara was quiet for a moment, red glowing eyes slowly peeked up at him from their shelter behind black hair.

"I'd like that... I love you too. You're compassion and your idea for peace between two species that have hated each other for mileniums... it inspires me." he whispered, leaning up and kissing Hashirama's lips, fangs retracting completely so they were just teeth with small points on the canine teeth where they were hidden.

Hashirama couldln't help but smile again, returning the kiss and letting Madara snuggle against his warm body, pulling a blanket he had brought downstairs with him over the two of them, managing to get them both lying down he pulled Madara's cold body against his own kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling into dark black hair.

"I love you... my gorgeous fallen angel. Madara-kun."

* * *

**Hope it was worth it guys! It better have been! I know, I know you love me for my cruelty with cliffhangers ;p**

_Emily_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go :D**

* * *

Tonight was the fourth night since his father and brother had left for that assignment, walking downstairs he found Madara curled up against the stone wall sleeping, since he had nothing else to do. Long black feathered appendages wrapped around his mostly nude body in attempts to keep his body at a comfortable temperature.

After talking with Madara about his kind for two days strait wanting to learn more about the Uchiha vampire race and Madara himself he learned many things he didn't even think of before, and some things he had thought of but others did not which caused the discrimination in the first place.

Madara told him how even though the Uchiha's external body temperature feels cold to humans it feels warm to other vampires. He had been confused at first, in fact he still was, as to why he would still need to keep body heat which Madara replied he didn't, he's dead. However just because he's dead doesn't mean he couldn't try to feel some sort of warmth, that's why Madara longed for his touch because it was warm and soothing.

Another thing he was shocked by was that, to vampires when a human touches their skin normally it's freezing to the point of discomfort much like a vampire's touch is to humans. However if the vampire felt a strong connection or a strong emotion toward them and they returned it they were capable of feeling the warmth of their skin.

_'So… does that mean there's some connection between us?'_ Hashirama thought quietly watching the young vampire sleep.

He learned that the Uchihas also bit each other for so many other reasons than just love making like Madara had mentioned a few days ago.

Yes couples tended to bite when making love, but they also bit each other in terms of showing affection to a family member or vampires close to them that they love and trust, soothing sadness, calming fear, happiness, and sometimes out of anger but Madara explained that those bites tended to cause the opposite of pleasure because they were more rough and vampires tended to bite more sensitive points in the other body.

It was uncommon to find a vampire who would bite when filled with anger, but Madara did admit that his father could have quite the temper after his second brother was killed. That changed however after losing his second younger brother Sasuke. The sad fact was that evidentally they didn't even know what had happened, they didn't find a body but Tajima had smelt Sasuke's skin in burnt down remains of an old shack he had taken refuge in after being chased.

The problem was, despite an Uchiha being burned there still would have been a body and even though Madara's father had smelt his son's flesh he could also smell burnt flesh which belonged to Sasuke too. As he couldn't catch any scent of anyone else having been in the house with him.

They all assumed him dead though, and after that experience a loss that they weren't even sure how to cope with, not knowing if he was dead or alive that is what turned Tajima's anger to protective and caring. Often times he would break down and cry, just sitting there holding Madara and his other younger brother Izuna. Evidentially their mother Amane Uchiha didn't even know how to help with the situation, Tajima had been so destroyed after that sort of loss that he couldn't be fixed. He still remained a good strong leader though.

It was such a sad life story… it made the human feel horrible just thinking that Madara had been through so much, after all he was thousands of years old in human years.

"You standing there watching me sleep is very disconcerting. You look like a creeper as you humans seem to call them." A calm yet obviously amused voice stated, snapping him out of his thoughs.

"I see nothing that isn't true in that statement." Hashirama chuckled, approaching the Uchiha and kneeling next to him, taking the single shackle on his right wrist.

"Come on let's go." He urged quietly, grabbing the pale wrist in his sun kissed hands and pulling Madara onto his unsteady and trembling legs.

"What are you-"

"I'm sick of you having to sleep down here, father is not here and won't be for a whole month, so we're going to go sleep upstairs in my room."

Madara's eyes couldn't help but widen in nothing but astonishment after registering what Hashirama had said.

"You… you're senile. How can anyone be so kind to something everyone else hates and has hated for eons? Y-You have to be crazy to do something like-"

Hashirama just laughed at this, unintentionally cutting him off but he couldn't help it.

"I am not crazy Mada-chan. I just have more common sense and compassion than they do. Alright, up you go."

Madara's legs buckled causing him to collapse against the taller mortal's chest leaning on him, having no magic for so long, he didn't have the strength.

Bloodlust was getting extremely hard to keep a handle over.

With Hashirama's help, he was able to get up the basement stairs and to the bottom of the stairs that went up to the floor Hashirama's bedroom was evidentially located on.

"Would you like me to carry you Madara-kun?" Hashirama asked.

Madara's black eyes turned on him, glaring in annoyance. "No, I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"But you're going to be too worn out before we get up there…"

"No. I'm fine, stop-"

Hashirama cut the Uchiha off with a needy kiss, before leaning in close to his ear brushing dark locks out of the way.

"How about I use this approach then? By the time we get up there you'll be too worn out for what I have planned for us once we get into bed. The sooner we get up there…"

Hashirama paused, smirking seductively before licking Madara's neck all the way up to his jawline on his right, making the vampire tense and his body tremble with a longing.

"… the sooner we can start. Okay?" he asked, kissing the vampire's pale neck and sucking on it roughly causing a pale purple blotch to form on the surface.

"Mmmmnnn… kay…" the vampire moaned his reply, his reluctance totally obliterated from both the suggestion and the man's warm mouth. It felt so good against his cool neck it excited him to no end when that mouth would touch such sensitive spots.

"That's what I thought." The human chuckled, and with two swift movements scooped the shorter male into his arms and proceeding up the stairs.

He walked down a couple hallways before coming to a door which he nudged open with his foot and set him down on the red satin sheets.

"You trust me don't you, Madara?"

"Yes, I do why are you asking me that?"

"Would you feel comfortable doing something new? I promise I won't do anything if you don't want to-"

"Silence human!"

"Aw… Madara why did you use that term again…?"

"Because that seems to be the only thing that will get you to shut the hell up when you're talking like a dumbass."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to explain something you idiot." Madara stated his eye twitching.

Hashirama lifted his hands in a surrender gesture, indicating he was going to be quiet and making the vampire roll his dark flickering eyes.

"You will not treat me like a possession, I will not crumble and shatter to pieces on the floor if you be too rough. I'm use to roughness, and I'm used to submitting and I prefer it that way especially with the right person, and right now you're being a really lousy dominate. It's turning me off, not on."

Hashirama's jaw dropped, gaping in shock at the vampire's bluntness.

_'He's trying to get a point across with insults!?'_

Madara smirked at his slight victory.

"If you're gonna be topping… then dominate me. Dominate as in rough, cruel, and choosing what to do. Show me whose boss, don't asking me what I want I'm not supposed to decide everything. If you want to bind me bind me, if you want to blindfold or gag me then do it, if you want to tease then tease, if you want to make me suffer from a desire that is not granted no matter how many times I beg and will be given when you feel like it, fine. Do not make me chose what you do and do not treat me like an artifact. This relationship if not going to last long at all if you are going to treat me like a kitten, don't keep asking and promising you won't hurt me when we have sex because that is what I want, because I trust you not to go too far as to cause deformations or agonizing physical pain. Sexual pain, maybe. Physical pain, no."

Hashirama's eyes got even bigger at the Uchihas bold, kinky, tempting, and almost frightening statement.

"So… I guess I've found a little masochist then…?"

Madara rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Hashirama, I'm a vampire, we're all masochists you dumbass."

"I see, well then… I think I'll take you up on that offer." Hashirama said with a sly smirk.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, Yes it is, and I'll enjoy these next couple days as a matter of fact."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're in for a hell of a ride, my twisted little angel."

Hashirama put his hands togethere and formed some seals.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"**

* * *

**Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence**

**From now on I will be putting them in the Japanese names, but the order they appear I will list what jutsu it was in english.**

**I know... you all hate me so much for my horrendous cardicac arrest causing cliff hangers... sorry... LOVE YOU ALL! MWHAHAHHAH! Oh I love being a fanfiction writer, the best part in it for me is pissing off your readers and them not being able to do a thing about it! XD**

_Emily _


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE! I just want to let you all know, I have had an inspiring reply on the progress and status of this story. And I have concluded that I... *Goes into Might Gai pose* AM GOING TO RE-WRITE THE STORY! It wilb be based upon the same thing and yes, but I do feel I made Madara WAAAAAY too submissive. So now, as of TODAY I am re-writing this. "I shall leave it up for the moment though! Just so that EVERYONE see's this message! *runs and skips off to compu-* wait hold on... *exits out of old work document and opens a blank document smiling proudly* PARTY F***ING TIME! HELL YEAH!**


End file.
